The Company You Never Knew You Wanted
by Sorehai
Summary: He had a point, for whatever reason, he was still here. PeonyLuke


For: manicalpha  
Request: Peony/Luke  
Title: The Company You Never Knew You Wanted  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1268

* * *

If there needed to be an official moment to say it, now would be the time.

He hated them all.

Every single one of them.

They left him here.

Alone with the rappigs.

And Peony.

What. The. Hell.

His brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at the rappig nudging his leg. "What? What do you want? God, go back to your crazy master." The rappig continued nudging him, obviously wanting something. What it wanted, Luke didn't know or care. Unfortunately for him…

"Luke! Don't just stare at poor Saphir, he wants you to play with him!" called an over eager voice from behind him. Luke lazily looked over his shoulder, it appeared crazy man had already found him… Great…

"Honestly," he continued, walking over and crouching down near the rappig, "Saphir's a delicate little boy, he's had a hard time ever since Jade knocked him off my throne earlier." He cooed in Saphir's ear, rubbing the fur softly. Luke stared on in disgust. Peony took that moment to look up, "Aw, don't you like cute little rappigs Luke?"

"It's a _rappig_. I don't see why you're making such a fuss over it."

"I bet you never had a pet when you were younger, huh?"

Luke made a face, "So what?"

Peony released Saphir, urging the rappig down the hallway, "That just means you can't appreciate the innocent and heart-warming actions that a pet can bring it's owner. If you treat it right, you'll always have a friend." He pressed one hand against his hip, the other gesturing in the air, winking softly as he said, "But of course rappigs are the best."

Luke scoffed, "Don't you think it's kinda sad that you rely so much on an animal? Just cause you're starved for attention-- ack!" Luke craned his head back, Peony's face suddenly much closer than it had originally been. Luke tried continuing, only to find himself freezing when he felt the older man's breath on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Luke, I know you're not bright, and that's okay, but really, has it ever occurred to you that I don't like attention all the time?"

Luke kept still, noticing a small flare in Peony's eyes.

"Surely you know what kind of childhood I experienced," leaning back, his hands motioning towards the furnished hallways and rooms, "I was, like you, attended to for everything, the finest tutors, cooks, and whatever else was necessary for my _development_. Locked away in my home, treated like glass with half-baked views of the world shoved down my throat… What child would be happy living like that?"

The red-head looked on in surprise… Peony sounded so… real, so serious…

"Of course," a sly smirk made it's way to his lips, "I snuck out every chance I could get. It was pretty damn fun if I do say so myself. Going to Gelda's was my favorite past time, I could always sit in and see those three. Oh Jade… He was SO much fun to bug," a grin spreading across his face as memories ran through his mind.

"I wish… I could have left the manor…" Luke mumbled softly, looking up at the Emperor, "I'd wanted to so badly and it was something I'd always think about…" his eyes made their way to a window down the hall, gazing at the partly cloudy sky. He looked back when he felt an arm sling itself on his shoulders. Peony looking down at him, amusement clearly written on his face.

"I bet you haven't thought 'bout it but we're pretty similar."

"…How?"

Peony rolled his eyes, "You're so boring Luke, don't you take time to think that maybe you and I could be friends? I mean, I'm probably the only one who gets your childhood, we both have cute little pets that follow us all around," Luke grimaced at the thought of Mieu, "And we _hate_ being interrupted. Isn't it annoying the way Jade has to bring down _any_ fun thing you want to talk about? Or maybe one of your ideas isn't _good _enough?"

The younger boy blinked, looking up at him confused. His tone was still jovial but… "I thought you and Jade were best friends though?"

"Oh, we're friends, no matter how much our dear rickety necromancer denies it. It's just really different people can grow apart after so many years. I fear I'm too much of a social butterfly for my dear Jade."

It only took half a second before a skeptical look washed over Luke's features. "Why are you telling me all this? It's not like we have much past history."

"Ah, but who was it who had a hand in saving your ass?"

"…"

"Oh, don't do that, you're only you when you're shooting your mouth off."

The weight across his shoulders increased, it seemed Peony decided to lean on the younger boy. "If you must know, I've come to really like you."

"Huh?" came Luke's immediate reply.

"Wasn't it obvious when I invited you to play with my rappigs?"

Luke looked dumbfounded.

"They're my _babies_, Luke. I'd have to trust you a lot just to _look_ at them," his arm leaving him, holding his hands out in front oh him to exaggerate his point, "I let you _touch_ them and _play_ with them. What else could that mean!?"

'And it all goes back to the rappigs…' Luke couldn't help but think.

"Now Luke, I know we would be great friends," the grin appearing once again.

With a sigh and shrug of his shoulders he said, "Sure… I… I could… use more friends…"

"Oh, but I don't want to be just _any_ old friend," placing a hand on his left shoulder, the grasp firm.

"Uh? A… best friend?"

Peony sighed happily, "Oh no, something MUCH MORE than that."

"More…?" his face scrunched up, "What's left?"

Peony leaned down, his grip firmer than before. "I want to be your special friend. And I want you to be mine. The best person in the world… The one who you'll continue to think about through and through." He leaned closer, forehead's lightly touching. "I really like you," his pearly whites visible, "I can't help but smile at whatever antics you're mentioned in. Doing all these stupid things… that only you get away with… Feels good, doesn't it?"

If it weren't for Peony's hand, he doubted he would have remained standing. This was… This was really awkward and damn if he didn't know what to say…

"And I bet you like me," he carried on, confidence in his tone. Luke was blown away… Okay, so maybe he did like Peony a little more than he let on… He could have just left but… How the hell was he supposed to know if he… Damn it…

"Are you confused my little Luke fon Fabre? I think I know what'll make up your mind…" His free hand moved behind Luke's head, tilting it up before pressing their lips together. Luke stood still in shock.

When Peony pulled back, he licked his lips slightly before saying, "Y'know, if that makes you say yes I'll be real happy. After all," his arms lowering, capturing Luke in an embrace, "That means I'll have two Lukes to love and play with."

A blush crept onto Luke's cheeks, he hadn't expected this at all… "Peony… I…"

"Yes or no, Luke, yes or no," he declared cheerily.

He leaned forward into the older man's chest, uttering a faint yes. Peony grinned, pulling his closer.

"I must be insane," an embarrassed Luke moaned.

"Aw," Peony teased, "But that's why you said yes."


End file.
